


Narcissism or Self Hate?

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Devilman
Genre: Anal Sex, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, vore (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: Fudo Akira finds himself sexually frustrated, beyond human means. Ends up having a demon like Amon inside you is harder than just the constant bloodshed and battles. In a nightmare, Fudo is confronted by the demon and has a night of toture. Or is it pleasure?Their demon bodies are based off of Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman.So with the Netflix Devilman coming up, I realized I had this fanfic hiding in one of my folders for ages and never posted it anywhere. A oneshot but may become more.There are so many anime out there with a character sharing their body with another soul. They end up with so many fanfics about the two souls becoming close and being paired up (Cough cough, DNAngel! Cough Cough) But I have never seen one between Akira and Amon. Granted it is far from love, but it is the hot smexy demon sex, so.....yay?





	Narcissism or Self Hate?

 

               Fudo Akira was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. He had never really felt the urge to fornicate as badly as the burning call of his loins before Amon entered his body and gave him the power of Devilman. It first started when he would look around aimlessly the classrooms, bored out of his mind as the teachers prattled on and on. Every so often his eyes would stop on a girl’s slim leg under the desk, or the curve of their breasts underneath their uniforms. One day he was in his literature class and Mrs. Kuchiki was talking about some sort of Shakespeare that they needed to translate into English and then read aloud to class. He seemed hypnotized by curve of her hips in her pencil skirt, and the heave of her chest as she took another deep breath to continue her lecture. He felt his body move on its own, dashing forward with inhumane speed to tackle the teacher so they laid on her desk in an entanglement of limbs. Her screams fell on deaf ears as he clawed off her blouse and teethed at her breast along the rim of her satin bra.

               “Mr. Fudo are you alright?” Akira released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked around to meet the eyes of all his classmates and teacher looking back at him. There he was hunched over his desk, hands clenching the edges in a death grip and was blanketed in sweat. _It… It was all a daydream? But it felt so real?_ “Mr. Fudo?” Mrs. Kuchiki seemed impatient.

               “Sorry, may I be excused to the infirmary?” Well known for playing hooky he didn’t think she would say yes, but apparently his appearance was enough to pull off a sick excuse. Running out of the room before Mikki could volunteer to take him, he headed straight to the bathroom to take care of his painful erection that he hoped no one would see. In the stall jerking off, the fantasy continued of belittling and humiliating Mrs. Kuchiki in front of the entire class brought him to completion faster. But after the high of orgasm, there was regret and fear. He may have daydreamed the attack, but the way he had gotten up from his desk seemed to almost be like he was going to actually act it out in real life. _What is happening to me? Is it the sinful nature of being a devil?_

The next day it was a random girl in her gym uniform running laps, then another alone in some dark corner of the library, and another and another.  It seemed every day his twisted mind created a rape fantasy of a different girl, and each time he seemed to get physically closer to actually doing it. He stopped going to school after an incident with a first-year girl who he helped bring supplies to a closet; he had cornered her against some shelving and pressed his body to her back. Her stuttering of his name and attempt to wriggle out from beneath him woke him up from his fantasy of taking her against the wall and he played it off as he was fixing something about to fall off a shelf. He sprinted home afterward.

               “Akira? Akira are you okay?” Mikki called from the other side of the door.

               “Mikki?” _Actually there is something you can help me with-_ “Mikki don’t come in! I’m not decent!” He could still feel her behind the door, smell her arbor and when he heard the clicking of his door as she stubbornly prepared to come into his room, not trusting his self-control, he turned into Devilman and fled into the night through the window.

               If masturbation did not slake him, then killing a few demons would turn down the heat. Stabbing a strange demon that seemed to be a mix of a wasp, a dog and a human with one of his elbow spikes, he noticed that there were no more enemies around him; just deteriorating carcasses. Taking off into the park, knowing that there would be no one out at this time, he faded back down to his human form before cussing himself for forgetting to bring a change of clothes with him, heck he didn’t even bring his cellphone to call Ryo for help. He was just in such a rush to get away from Mikki in the state he was in. The murmur of a few voices made him duck into some bushes in a panic to be called a streaker.

               “Damn I’m bored. What we really need are a few gals.” Of course with his luck and the late hour the only people that would be around were drunk punks and thugs.  He eyed them from his hiding spot, and saw that all four were about his age, wearing ripped clothes and leather jackets. _Perhaps I can knock one out and steal his clothes?_ Quietly he stalked after the group, mindful of any twigs or open areas that would give himself away.

               “Yeah? And where the hell are we supposed to get some you dumbass? All the schoolgirls are probably fast asleep and any whores would be way too much money for our tight budgets.” Akira sized them all up and found the leader seemed to be about his size, and he was walking ahead of them all so he could knock them out one at a time and then take him out.

               “Maybe we can go do some peaking? There are plenty of girls who live alone in this city. Heck might even be able to invite ourselves in, eh?” Akira knew he was going to enjoy beating these heartless drunks up. Besides getting some clothes he really would be doing the community a service in preventing them from going out and committing some crime to ease their boredom. About to strike the one straggler, he found himself walking confidently out from behind the tree he was behind, naked as the day he was born, and clearing his throat for them all to hear.

               _“Maybe you boys could have some fun right here.” The group turn around with shocked eyes and where there would be an expected response of disgust, there is a chorus of dark chuckling. They slowly circle him in tightly and Akira set himself to kneel before their leader. He leaned forward, keeping eye contact as he licked the bulge in the stranger’s pants through his jeans before taking his teeth to the zipper to pull it down._

               “Hey, did you guys hear something” Akira quickly assumed his position behind the tree as the group stopped and turn to look back. For some reason he went as far as to cover his mouth to silence his breathing, before hearing the group keep walking away. His legs became wobbly and he leaned against the tree for support before sliding down to sit on the cold earth. _W-why would I fantasize about something like that?! I’m not gay! But I almost-_ Akira shuddered as he realized his erection was back and stronger than ever. Quick to get away he found the strength to turn into Devilman and fly home.

               The lights were all out when he came home and he found a note on his bed

                              _Dinner in the fridge if you want it. Some Miso soup for whatever is making you sick._

_Love Mikki_

He smiled a bit at the note, before putting on his sweatpants and pulling the covers over himself to fall asleep.

 

               “Akira. Akiiiiiiraaa. Fudo Akira.” Akira heard a deep familiar voice that pulled him from sleep. But when he opened his eyes he was no longer huddled under the thick comforter of his bed but rather a dark red abyss of nothing. He stood up and quickly took a defensive stance. Had a demon kidnapped him? How could he not have sensed them coming and woken up. “Give up Fudo Akira, there is no escaping me.” The voice seemed to be from behind but there was no one there; at least until he looked up. His whole body seemed to freeze in shock, his eye locked on the large figure descending from the darkness. _It can’t be! It’s not possible!_

               Hovering down on large black wings came a demon among demons. His wild black hair matched the thick black fur on his legs and goatee, his fangs curved over his bottom lip in a confident smirk and his golden eyes stared right back. Amon. The General of Hell, the Hero of Demons and the keeper of Akira’s nightmares was somehow coming towards him.

               “Y-you can’t be real! You are inside me!” Akira finally found his voice again and prepared to turn into Devilman for a fight. And by prepare it meant to feel the power course through his veins and transform his flesh. A power that never came. “W-what?”

               “Oh I am very real, Fudo Akira.” Amon purred, finally touching the ground. He was not his usual demon size, but still inhumanly massive towering at least eight feet. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at the confused vessel of his powers. “And you cannot transform your flesh if you are not in your flesh.”

               “What? You mean… I am dead?” Amon gave a strong laugh that made Akira shudder with fear and fill with anger. “Shut up! If I’m dead then you are too!”

               “You are not dead Fudo Akira. We are merely in your mind. But that being said,” Amon lowered his arms and sauntered over to a still frozen Akira, confident strides bringing him not even an inch away before taking a finger and lifting Akira’s chin so he looked up at him, “That will not make any of this less real.”

               Finding the strength to jump back, Akira took his transformation stance again and failed once again to regain any power. Amon tsked him and wiggled his finger back and forth like a mother scolding her child, “Now now Akira, you can’t borrow my power with me right here.”

               “What the hell do you want!?” Akira shouted, trying to buy time until he could find a way to wake up.

               “Surely you must know by now. The hints, the attempts to take over your body.” Amon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms once again over his chest, showing off his confidence in his control over the situation.

               “What, you want to get laid? Well sorry not going to happen. I refuse to become some sick rapist because of you.” Amon chuckled as he seemed to eye Akira up and down, making him realize his nakedness and attempt to stand in a less revealing position.

               “I figured that out after some time Akira, so I thought and thought and thought.” The large Demon of War started towards Akira again, and with each step he took, the human took two backwards in a desperate attempt to keep some space between them. “And then I wondered ‘what pleasures me more than causing someone pain?’ and it hit me.” The problem with the dark void they were in was you would assume it was endless, but Akira found that to be wrong, as he found his back pressed to a flesh like wall behind him with no escape from Amon who was closing in. He refused to cower though and stood his ground, even as Amon lowered his head and whispered in his ear. “My greatest pleasure is to cause _you_ pain.” Before Akira could react, the flesh wall behind him sucked his limbs into it and it seems the more he struggled the hotter the flesh became. When he was unable to move only his head remained out of the wall, and to his horror he seemed to descend till he was parallel to Amon’s fur covered groin.

               “What the fuck?! You bastard let me go!” Akira looked up at Amon, who was wearing a Cheshire cat grin down at him.

               “How does it feel to be trapped in a flesh prison, Fudo Akira? Humiliating, hopeless? Good.” Akira’s mind flashed to his last daydream; of sucking and pleasuring those thugs and potentially getting gangbanged. “Ah I see you are putting the dots together; If I could not get pleasure through your body I would get pleasure _from_ your mind.” He knew he should have closed his eyes, but Akira couldn’t look away as Amon’s cock pierced through the thick black fur and hovered before his face. It looked human in shape, but also wet and pulsing like an animal’s and all around it was impossibly big.

               “You sick fuck! Get that away from me!” Akira struggled to no avail to turn his head away but the flesh cocoon held him in place.

               “There is no escape, Fudo Akira. You are going to satisfy me till sunrise in the mortal world.” Akira practically puked as the slick head came into contact with his cheek and was rubbed up and down his face leaving a hot slime feeling in its wake.

               “No I mph- “he gagged and couldn’t decide whether to have his tongue dodge the small bit of the tip opening that was shoved into his mouth or to use it to try and push it out. His jaw ached as Amon tried to shove more and more of the tip into his mortal mouth. _I-I can’t take it! It’s too big. Like the size of a human head! I…. I can’t breathe……_

               “Hmm, while breaking your jaw would be fun, the night has just begun.”  When his mouth was freed, Akira gasped for breath and tried to work his jaw to relieve the pain.  A tingling warmth spread over his body and the size of Amon seemed to shrink to a more humane level. But the slight pain of his freshly grown tail and wings told him it was he who had gotten bigger. Seems Amon was kind enough to give him the ability to transform into the Devilman form, but minus all the strength and abilities. “Now Fudo Akira, let’s try that again. Do I need to knock out your teeth first our will you be a good boy?”

               _Shit what do I do? If I bite him, it won’t really do anything to him but make him angry. It will piss him off, but I will feel everything he does to me._ Akira glared up at Amon who had started petting his head in mock affection, a triumphant smirk on his fang. _If I can withstand him till sunrise, then I can talk to Ryo about how this happened?_ “J-just a blowjob. Got it?!” Amon chuckled and gave a slight nod before pressing his erection to Akira’s lips. Taking a deep breath, Akira kept his lips tight while sticking his tongue out to lap at the wet erection. _Ugh it is so salty and bitter. If there is a God please kill me now. Or at least wake me up._

               “Not exactly what I had in mind. C’mon Akira, this isn’t Mikki’s pussy.” Amon pushed his erection harder against Akira’s lips, his tongue slipping down the shaft, earning a moan from his captor. Holding his breath, he tried not to vomit as the dick went past his lips and teeth. “Much better.” Amon groaned, pushing deeper and deeper until Akira used his tongue to block him before his cock went down his throat. Amon didn’t seem bothered by it and pulled his cock out to the head before pushing it in again.

Akira did his best to keep is tongue in the way but that meant his taste buds took in the taste of the Demon God’s cock. What disgusted him more than the taste was the heat he felt fill his groin area and a small part of his mind not minding the taste. _T-this can’t be! It has to be a reflex, a coping technique. There is no way I would enjoy-_

“I take it you are actually liking this, judging by how hard you are worshipping my dick.” Amon broke through Akira’s thoughts to reveal that he was telling the truth and he had started bobbing his own head (as much as he could) and moaning around the dick in his mouth. He stopped immediately but couldn’t glare up at the dark smile on his rapist’s face at being caught up in the moment; he was too ashamed. _My body has been losing control because of him for weeks. It has to be that._ Amon pulled his dick away to let Akira have a breather, but the Devilman doubted it was out of kindness. He felt his prison pull him from his kneeling position to standing before letting go of some of his body, letting the once captured skin feeling cold and wet once released. He was now stuck hanging out of the wall with his wrists and ankles kept in the flesh wall. He didn’t understand how he was going to pleasure Amon in this position. _Wait what am I thinking!? I shouldn’t care._

“I see my musk and your demonic state are mixing well.” Amon captured his face in his hand to get a good look at Akira’s glazed over golden eyes. He smirked as he leaned in and the “no” could not even pass Akira’s lips before they were kissing, his serpent-like tongue tangling with his toy’s. The moaning and heavy breathing would sound like lovers embraced to anyone else, and Akira knew it and couldn’t stand it. _I can’t like this! I don’t like this! Why can’t I just wake up?”_ When they parted lips, he couldn’t turn away from Amon and for a minute there wasn’t a smirk or cocky look of triumph, but equal panting lips with a hormonal glow on his cheeks. _Is…is he also feeling it?_ Akira gasped when he felt Amon’s hand give his tail a firm stroke.

“Tell me, Fudo Akira, did you really think you had any control of this situation? That you even had any control over _me_?” Amon purred, his fingers curling up into the base of the tail where his prey’s small puckered asshole flinched when his claws ghosted the small ring of muscles.

“W-what?! You said- I said just a blowjob you ass!” Akira hissed, trying to ignore his body shaking in…fear? Anger? Arousal?

“Again, do you really think you have a say? And honestly, you can’t tell me that you are not wanting _this_.” Amon let his index finger push past the tight ring, enjoying Akira’s face contort in discomfort; his bottom lip bleeding from his fangs biting down to hold back noise. Amon was far from surprised when juices soaked his finger deep inside his pet, or the fact some even leaked out when he pulled his finger out till his black claw was left to scratch and tease the shaking muscles.  “Did you know demon bodies are very adaptive? Hence why your ass is soaked; It want’s something inside.”

“Y-you’re lying. Ah~ there is no way I~ gah! Stop it!” Akira tried so hard not to moan when another finger entered him, scissoring him and pumping, making a strange warm liquid drip down is thighs and smear along his crack.  

“Oh, but it is true Akira. We are creatures of carnal pleasure, _sinful_ , I believe the human word. We indulge in anything that brings us happiness. Whether it be killing of fucking. Gender doesn’t matter, only strength.” Amon brought his drenched hand up to show his captive how his own body had given into demon nature and had lubricated his opening. His pale face becoming flush with shame, Akira had to look away, scolding himself internally.

 _Damn it. It’s all his fault. I don’t want it! It is him! Stop feeling it!_ “I-t’s not true. I am not gay! I don’t want you and never would!” Akira hissed when he felt Amon’s hand go back to his rear, though he only went back to stroking his thin tail, sending jolts of pleasure up his smaller devilman’s spine.

“It doesn’t matter if your pitiful human mind doesn’t approve, so long as your body is pliant for me.” Akira’s eyes snapped open in pain when his tail was squeezed and raised to expose is entrance, a sickening crack and harsh throb letting him know it was broken. _It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s in my mind it’s not rea!_ Though the mantra may have been true, it didn’t make the pain go away, nor stop his panic from rising when his body was released to drop to the ground, only to be swallowed up again to keep him on all fours. He watched as Amon’s clawed feet left his line of vision, not daring to follow his steps, preferring to focus more on trying to pull himself free with renewed vigor.

“Get the fuck away from me!” the Devilman roared, unable to even bring his now limp tail down to try and cover his crack. The flesh-like floor spread his legs wider and pull his arms under him to make his ass rise higher. All his snarling and cursing was caught in his throat when he felt the hot breath against his rose bud. His heart pounding in his ears, Akira stuttered and tried hard to continue his fight, but when his cheeks were spread by hot, strong hands and more juices slipped past his sphincter, he felt himself become mute. _W-why?! Why can’t I talk?_ “Ah! Oh, mph!” He may not have been able to talk, but he could certainly moan when the sensation of Amon’s tongue licking from his perineum to the base of his tail. Repeatedly, Amon lapped at the juices staining Akira’ s crack, every so often teasing the source with the tip of his tongue to make more leak out. _Stop it! Stop! Ah!_ His mind screamed for common sense, but his body and mouth gave the impression of appreciation, even going as far as to wiggle his rear closer to the source.

“How about more?” Amon purred, nipping at one of the soft cheeks, smirking when another moan of approval reached his ears. Looking up he growled in his own approval at how Akira’s body had blocked his human mind and was acting on instinct. The smaller demon was looking back at him, tongue dancing between the fangs of his smiling face, eyes burning with desire and even his head wings were leaning down flat in submission. Keeping eye contact he let his own tongue slowly pierce the pulsing ring of muscles and fully get a taste of his prize, wriggling his tongue deep within the hot passage.

“Oh _fuck_!” _I didn’t say that! I don’t-_ “More, please more~” _Shut up!_ It was a war Akira was losing. And the only human reaction his body was giving to his struggle, were the tears sliding down his face. How he wished he could block it; make it an out of body experience, but he was fully feeling the pressure against his prostate, the wiggling and jabbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. And when the rush of Amon’s tongue reeling out of his rectum, especially past his anoderm, the cry that pierced the darkness was a mix of pleasure and humiliation as he felt the rush of climax. He could admit to the rush but not the action; his cock hadn’t even pushed past the protective membrane of his Devilman hide. What he felt was a strong pulsation of his sphincter and a heat drip down his thigh. His sensitive hearing caught a slight splashing noise and when his head fell in exhaustion, his eyes settled mortifyingly on the puddle on the ground, the streams of the strange fluid down his legs and to his horror, the large pulsing organ of his enemy lining up with his entrance. “N-no….” It was weak, but Akira finally could voice is own feelings, not is demon’s.

“And let you have all the pleasure? How selfish, Fudo Akira.” Amon leaned over his body to nip at his head wing, reveling in how the smaller body started so tremble under him as his head pressed against the opening. He slowly pressed harder and harder Akira, the previous treatment making it pliable for his head to pass the tight ring of muscle.

“Ah~ n-no... please~” Akira whimpered, have never felt so defeated since he had to his battle with Jinmen, when he didn’t want hurt Sachiko.

“Are you really begging? Heh, hahahaha! HA!” Amon’s laughed in deep barks before he slammed himself all the way to the hilt, laughing through Akira’s scream. Once his scream finally died down to gasps and whimpers, Akira hissed at the feel of the girth moving torturously slow out of him till only the head was in. And for one who had just felt such pain, he moaned at the teasingly slow way Amon pushed himself back in.  _OH God! Oh GOD! It… it hurts! Why then do I want more?_ While bracing for rough treatment, he was surprised that Amon had stopped pushing himself in and was barely half way. _Why won’t he get it over with? Or better yet, stop!_

“What’s wrong? Done already~?” It was meant to be an insult, to lash at Amon’s pride, but Akira wanted to bite his tongue off when his demon side took over once again and turned it into a seductive taunt, even going as far as to wiggle his hips a bit to earn a deep snarl.

“You won’t walk without a limp when you wake up,” Amon groaned, latching onto Akira’s neck, and reveling in the coppery taste of blood and the hitch in the smaller man’s breath, “I will drill this night so deep into your memory you will relive it in your dreams over and over again.” Slamming himself back fully in, he returned his latch on his victim’s neck as he started to slam all the way slowly but brutally into him from tip to base. “Again,” *Slap*, “and again,” *thrust*, “and _again.”_

“Oh~ My insides are being pulled out~” Akira didn’t want to acknowledge that it was himself saying it; it had to be Devilman, there is no way he would enjoy this. But his hot inner muscles kept clenching around the thick organ, trying to keep it in but loving the feel of it rubbing against said muscles as it pulled out.

“Tell me you want it,” Amon growled, releasing Akira’s neck to rise and grip the slim hips and put more force behind his thrusts. While he enjoyed Akira’s bucking and moaning, the humiliation of praising him and begging for him would make it all the sweeter.

“I- mph- I want it!” _No! No, I don’t!_ “I want your cock! I want you to turn me inside out!” _Why!?_ Akira’s human soul cried in shame as their Devilman cried out in ecstasy. The sudden rush of being shoved off and away from Amon left him hollow, and a sudden cold shiver hitting his gaping hole.

“You want it? Then come take it,” Amon sat down on the ground, leaning against blackness as he stroked his cock and pat his lap, calling Akira to come. Amon smirked as Akira moaned in longing, trying to pull his limbs from their prison to get to Amon. With a snap of his fingers, Amon had Akira freed, chuckling as the smaller male quickly started to crawl on all fours over to him, sensually swinging his hips as he did.

 _I need to run! I need to get away! I- I want to ride him- What!?_ Akira’s human mind was starting to take on the demon lust, slowly poisoning him; breaking him. _No! I can’t I…I…. I feel so empty~._

“Hehe, so mean _Master_ Amon,” Akira purred, nuzzling the pulsing hot organ, still covered in his inner juices and some blood. His serpentine tongue lapped at the shaft a few times, tasting all the fluids coating it before some more maniacal giggles left his throat and he climbed up the large demon.

“Oh? How so, little Akira?” Amon was no fool; he could tell by the more willing movement and words that Akira’s human mind was breaking, open to molding for his purpose. He gently stroked his pet’s cheek, earning purr as Akira wiggled his hips down against Amon’s cock.

“You force _this_ massive dick in me,” Akira ground harder on said erection, the tip teasing to enter him again, “and then make me feel so good, only to take it away? That’s no fair.” He gave a fake pout, earning a dark chuckle from the red beast.

“Oh, _so_ sorry, Fudo Akira.” Amon’s hands came down on said Devilman’s ass, spreading his cheeks and helping his cock find its target, “Let me help you then.” He pushed Akira down on his cock, watching with smug satisfaction as Akira’s face contorted in a mix of pain and ecstasy; gasping and moaning, his claws digging into Amon’s broad shoulders.

“Y-yes,” Akira didn’t know the difference between his Devilman and human conscious anymore; there was just the heat, the pain, and the amazing electric shock up his spine. “Oh, A-Amon~ ah-”

“Move yourself, Fudo Akira.” Amon kept his hands on Akira’s waist but did not move to lift him, nor did he thrust his hips up. “I will allow you to give yourself pleasure.”

“H-how generous of you, heh.” Akira used his knees to balance on either side of Amon as he lifted himself up, letting the thick head just barely start to leave, before slamming back down to the very base. Over and over, he would rise slowly and slam back down fast, enjoying the sensation of how hard his prostate was hit.  _Ah! Fuck! Oh Fuck! It feels so good! N-no I shouldn’t- but I can’t stop moving._ Akira felt more and more tension build in his belly and the hot bubbling sensation of internal orgasm was getting stronger. “A-Amon! Amon!” He wrapped his arms around said beast’s thick neck, head hiding in under his chin since he still felt embarrassment for calling out the strong warrior demon’s name.

“Yes? You need something?” It was even more embarrassing to feel the rumble of Amon’s chuckle in his chest, along with the mockingly gentle rubbing of his back.

“I... I need-mph!” Akira kept all the way down Amon’s shaft, grinding his hips to try and get that constant shock against his prostate. But has hard as he tried, he couldn’t make himself move to make it feel as it did when Amon was pounding mercilessly inside him. Akira lifted his head to lock eyes with the demon he hated so much, but felt now he couldn’t live without. “I need _it_ ” He panted.

“What? Oh, you mean,” Amon lifted Akira’s ass slightly so he could slam up into him, “ _this?”_

“Ah~! Y-yes!” Akira cried, lifting himself up to give even more room for Amon to thrust into him. But when he didn’t buck into him again, Akira gave a whine and leaned his closer to Amon’s face. “A-again. Do it again.” Akira leaned in and licked Amon’s lips, tempting him to claim him more.

“Ask, _nicely_.” Amon growled, letting his own tongue out to wrap around and tease Akira’s in the air, hot saliva dripping on their bodies.

“P-please,” Akira moaned, trying to press himself down but his hips held captive by Amon’s grip. “Please, I want you to move. No, I _need_ you to move hard inside me. I want to feel you rip by ass apart.”

“Coming right up,” Amon snarled, wrapping his arms around Akira and slamming up into him, earning a scream which he silenced with his lips. He bent his knees and set his feet on the ground to give himself more leverage to buck up into the pliant frame bouncing on his body. He broke their kiss to enjoy the mewls and screams Akira let out, fully relishing how he had successfully broken Satan’s little pet human. _He’s mine. And with his obedience, Satan will fall._  Amon chuckled, but it was drowned out by Akira.

“Ah! Oh! Y-yes! More! More~~!” Akira cried, wrapping his arms tighter around Amon’s neck and pressing his body closer. _I don’t care anymore,_ Akira’s mind was fogged in euphoria, _I don’t care if he’s evil! I don’t care if he’s a demon! Just God don’t let this stop! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Me~!_ He didn’t know that Amon could hear ever thought and how it stroked his ego.

“You are mine, Fudo Akira.”

“Fuck me! Yes! Yours, yes! Fuck!” Amon chuckled at the nonsense pouring out Akira’s mouth and mind, and decided it was time to finish this. “AH! A-Amon!” Akira cried as his back fell to the ground, his legs thrown over Amon’s arms as he set himself on his knees, the height difference bending Akira’s body into an arch.

“I think it’s time to let you have your reward, Akira.” Amon’s pace picked up, using his hold on Akira’s waist and to help pull him on and off in the pattern of his thrusts. He stared down at Akira’s bent form, his own pleasure growing at the sight of his cock making the smaller demon’s stomach bulge. He felt his own orgasm finally coming, as well as Akira’s judging by how tight his ass was squeezing him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck~!” Akira panted, clawing at the ground as his innards were slammed into. Though he couldn’t see where they were connected, when he looked up her could see a large bump in his stomach rise and fall. _So deep! So deep!_ “Amon!”

“Say it again,” The large demon ordered, his voice shaky and his thrust pattern becoming sloppy.

“A-Amon! Amon! More~!”

“Just my name,” He corrected, “Every time you feel me hit your core I want you to say my name. Let heaven and hell hear who you belong to.” And Amon wasn’t disappointed as the mantra of his name came from Akira’s lips, in short pants and cries. “Good boy. Now feel my seed fill your broken ass. Let it absorb into you so you will never be without my scent.” Amon’s thrusts became fast and short, keeping his head close to the back of Akira’s anal canal.

“Amon! Yes! I’m- Cu- gah- Cumming! CUM! CUMMING~!!!!” And both demons came in unison, Akira’s head snapped back in a silent scream and vision going white, while Amon’s eyes squeezed shut and a snarl vibrated through his teeth. Each could feel the other’s pulsing body, the beat in perfect synchronization as Amon’s seed was milked out to the point it leaked. Amon released his grip and let Akira just dangle off his hip bones before taking to stand, chuckling as Akira’s body lifted with him till gravity broke their connection.

Akira laid their motionless, save the spasming of his body. His euphoric daze keeping his mind rambling odd praises about sex, Amon, and his own body; none of which made any sense. Panting heavily, his glazed eyes finally started to fight to stay open, tiredness taking over.

“Akira?” He heard Amon’s voice call out to him but it started to muffle and change. “Akira. Akira!”

“Akira wake up already!” Human Akira’s eyes snapped open and his upper half rose quickly from the bed, nearly hitting Mikki’s own as she leaned over him. “Yikes! Watch it would ya? We are going to be late for school,” She stopped her usual rantings when she noticed the blanket of sweat and frightened expression. “H-hey, you okay?”

“M-Mikki,” Akira finally looked over to her, as if he had just realized she was there. He continued to stare at her in daze, his breath heavy. Quickly he looked to his body for any signs of claws or teeth. He even went as far as to pull his blanket up and check to see he was still in his sweatpants he had put on before bed, and quickly covered back up again when he saw the erection he had had, as well as how wet the front of his pants was. He hoped Mikki didn’t notice. He set his head in his hand and tried to calm his breathing, flinching a bit when Mikki’s hand touched his shoulder.

“You look a bit pale and shaky. You sick still?” Mikki asked.

“N-no. I mean, it was just a bad dream.  I’m okay.”

“You seem to be getting those a lot lately,” Mikki place a hand on his forehead, still checking for a fever. He brushed her off him. “Well, I’ll let you get ready if you are really okay. But… I don’t know maybe you should talk to someone about these dreams you are having.” She gave him a soft smile that said _I can be that person,_ before leaving the room.

 _I can’t tell anyone about that! No way! Not even Ryo._ Akira got out of bed and went to shower, but a sudden slickness when he walked made him freeze. _It can’t be! N-No way!_ Rushing to his bathroom, he pulled his pants off and wasn’t surprised when his front was coated in semen. But with shaky hands, in his full-length mirror, he pulled his cheeks apart. Tears of shame filled his eyes and he fell to his knees, grabbing his head in frustration. And his tears kept coming, as he felt more clear ooze drip out of his rectum.


End file.
